


Today Just Might be the Last Time

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Sam finds himself in a bad situation when he and the Reader are taken hostage. Written for the SPN hiatus challenge Week 7: “Oh my god, you’re in love”





	Today Just Might be the Last Time

How many times have I been in this situation? How many times can I meet her eyes over death and destruction and wonder if this is the last time?

Every hunter knows that one day your ticket will get punched, some earlier than most. Thoughts of Kevin and Charlie fill your head and remorse sets in. I never wanted it to end like this for Y/N though, she deserves so much more.

Today just might be that last time though as we’re forced to kneel here, facing each other because Walt is a sadistic asshole, with our hands locked behind our heads. Our weapons have been taken leaving us vulnerable, and hope is slowly fading like the setting sun through the broken windows of the decrepit warehouse.

I can hear her struggling to slow her breathing, to not show fear in the face of death. She is always so brave, no matter what the situation is. My heart stutters hearing the panic in her fast respirations lets me know that this is really it. The end. I look to her face and see the tears silently rolling from beneath her clenched eyelids.

“Y/N,” I say softly, earning the barrel of a 45 being shoved harder into the back of my head. A deep growl rumbles in my chest and I feel the gun shake nervously and then it’s pulled back some. I can see Roy out of the corner of my eye, looking nervously towards his partner.

“Y/N, look at me,” I said again. She slowly opens her eyes and stares back at me. “Just look at me, don’t think about anything else. Breathe with me, nice and slow.”

She closes her eyes briefly and when she opens them again I see so many things flash through her glassy Y/E/C eyes. I see the fear, but it is slowly being replaced with bravery, acceptance at our fate, the fierceness that I lo-.

“So, Winchester. Let me tell you what’s going to happen next-“

“Get on with it Walt,” I spat.

“I am having such a good time, that I’m going to start with Y/N today,” Walt replied pulling a switchblade from his pocket. He flipped his wrist and the blade unfolded.

I’m watching the blade closely, fear filling my heart and when I hear her painful gasp, I think I’m too late again. My eyes jerk down to her face, where I can see that Walt has a handful of her hair and is pulling her head back sharply.

He shows her the blade and places the tip at the corner of her eye. He slowly and lightly traces and imaginary line from her eye, down her cheek, then he follows her jawline to her chin and up to her lips. The feel of the cold metal against her flushed skin caused her to flinch.

I watch in horror as the tip of the blade sinks into her bottom lip and rage fills me. I throw my head back and connect with some part of Roy’s body and he falls to his knees. I jump to my feet, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

“STOP!” Walt bellows, quickly moving the blade to Y/N’s throat.

“Don’t you touch her!” I yell, my chest heaving.

“Oh my God, you’re in love with her,” Walt laughs mockingly. “That makes me slitting her throat in front of you the perfect end.”

The tip of the blade pierces the skin under her lower jaw and blood starts to well up underneath the silver blade.

“Don’t look. Look at my eyes, don’t watch this,” she whispers to me, she has already accepted that today is her day.

I can feel my chest heaving from trying to breathe, my vision is distorted from the tears filling my eyes. I’m helpless watching blood trickle and then flow from the slice he has started in her pale flesh. I realize that I am watching the woman I love die and I have never told her. I won’t ever get to see her wake up next to me, I won’t ever hear her say my name breathlessly as I make love to her. I won’t get to see her walk down the aisle to become my wife or see her belly grow heavy with my child, and something in my mind snaps.

I charge Walt, startling him so that he drops the knife, I hit him mid body both of us crashing to the floor. Y/N has rolled out of the way scrambling for the knife. I hear her calling out to me, but all I see is red and my fists repeatedly make contact with Walt’s face until there is nothing left than a bloody pulp.

“Sam! Stop!” Y/N yells, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me from him. I stand up quickly and put my hands on the sides of her face and my nose crashes into hers as my lips find hers.

“I love you, I love you,” is the only thing I can say over and over in between kisses.

“I love you too Sam,” she says breathlessly pulling back from my lips briefly.

At least today wasn’t the last time, I get to look into her eyes.


End file.
